<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy vent fic by Turtle_duck164556556</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450527">Tommy vent fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_duck164556556/pseuds/Turtle_duck164556556'>Turtle_duck164556556</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Self-Harm, Self-Loathing, TommyInnit - Freeform, does this count as self harm?, just me projecting onto tommy, problems with eating/dirnking/talking, vent fic, you know the drill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_duck164556556/pseuds/Turtle_duck164556556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like I said in the tags, im projecting onto tommyinnit, </p><p>basically just tommy feeling guilty for eating/drinking/talking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ew non yall nastys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy vent fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy was being stupid, so so stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had one rule, just one for himself and he couldn’t even follow that. Don’t use your mouth. Seems simple right? Don’t eat, drink or talk, yet he couldn’t even follow that one simple rule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People don’t like it when you eat or drink or talk. People don’t like it when you do stuff with your mouth because what if they wanted some of that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if they wanted some of that food or drink or wanted to talk when you were talking. Maybe even worse; they didn’t want to hear you talking because you’re annoying and your voice is annoying and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohmygodtheyallhateyou-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated it when he would forget to follow it. Sometimes people would yell at him. He was just being selfish to take some food or drink. He should’ve known better honestly. It was his fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes when he would forget his rule he’d eat something or drink something wrong and it was meant for someone else (usually his mum since he lived with her) and would get yelled at. But he deserved to get yelled at, it was his fault really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs to remind himself of his rule or else he’ll forget because he’s no good at anything is he now, is he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just sitting in his room, eating some chips when he remembered his rule. He pushed the chips away. He felt sick and disgusted with himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if others wanted those chips?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so inconsiderate, you never think about other people, only yourself. You don’t matter so why do you only care about your needs? Do you not care about those around you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice’s words were full of venom and sounded disgusting and invasive, even if it was just his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so selfish, this is why no one cares about you. Because you only care about yourself. They only invite you around because they feel pity for you and because they’re so nice. If they were like you, you’d have no friends. You don’t deserve to feel this way, you don’t deserve them or their kindness. You should just die, rid yourself of this world and let everyone be happy without you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated this. He didn’t like feeling this way. These feeling hurt, but they were right. He wouldn’t feel this way and this hurt if he was just more considerate. If he was just less selfish. If he was just less ugly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he just didn’t use his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the bag of chips away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oop- dont mind me, just haha</p><p>don't know how many more "it is what it is"'s I've got left guys, hope 2021 is better</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>